


Queen Rose

by kitausu



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: Rose confronts Philkas after the murders are solved. Philip is pretty sure Rose will rule the world one day. Everyone is happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Procrastinating on a paper about postmodernism tbh

“I’ve decided to forgive you.”

Lukas looked up from his phone to find Rose standing in front of his bike. 

“Um…okay?” Glancing around quickly, he tried to spot Philip in the crowd so that he could come and rescue Lukas from what was inevitably an awkward conversation he did not want to have.

“I’ve thought about it and I realize that this has actually probably been hard on you. You’re gay, in a small town, you probably have PTSD from all that murder nonsense. So, I can kind of see why you did what you did.” She was staring at him, her eyes unwaveringly considering his and refusing to let him break eye contact.

“Oh, well thanks I— “

Rose cut him off.

“Now don’t get me wrong. You owe me. Big time. But I’m going to forgive you because I have better things to do then hold a grudge against some closeted loser.”

About that time, Philip finally made his way over to where Lukas and Rose were standing around the bike. He looked tentative but smiled when Lukas automatically reached for him to pull him close.

“Now Philip.”

“Hi Rose.”

Her gaze was practically withering as she simply watched them for a minute before heaving a great sigh.

“I forgive you, too. However, you should really consider dating someone already out, next time.”

They both ignored Lukas’ weakly muttered _next time?_

Smiling, Philip stood a little straighter at that.

“I know. But I’ve got this one trained pretty well by now, so I think I’ll stick with him, see how it goes.”

Rose nodded, a smile finally starting to grow on her beautiful face.

“I can see that.”

Lukas jumped when she suddenly clapped her hands together, but Philip was smiling.

“Well, that’s that. Lukas, keep an ear out for my list of demands. I expect compensation for all the time I wasted on you.”

Looking terrified and a little sick, Lukas just nodded over Philip’s head while holding up a practically hysterical boyfriend at his side.

“What…what just happened?”

Philip’s laughter had subsided into distracting hiccupped giggles pressed into the side of Lukas’ neck.

“I don’t know. But I like whatever it was.”

Rose was probably going to take over the world someday and Philip was sure they would be lucky to just fall beneath her radar. Crossing paths with her again was dangerous and they had had about enough danger for a lifetime.


End file.
